Strength WithinREWRITTEN!
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: The Remnants, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj, are back. Newbie Turk Kit has plans to fix them for good. NOW REVISED AND BETTER THAN BEFORE!
1. Chapter 1

After looking through Strength Within to try and override my Writer's Block for Heritage, I noticed something, Strength Within is a marysue, which would explain why it hasn't been getting views. Nobody wants to read about a heroine that wins all her battles without a scratch, right? Right. And so, using the original as a guide, I set to work on rewriting Strength Within. Hopefully this newer version will be a hell of a lot better than the original. I'm going to try and fit more detail where there was hardly none.

* * *

Chapter 1

Looking over her shoulder, Kit noticed the eight men that had followed her from Mideel. A gloved fist twisted the throttle. The bike roared but did not increase its speed. It was at its limit and could go no faster.

_'Shit. When I can, I need to upgrade her systems for more speed 'cause there's no way in hell I'm gonna outrun these bastards.' _She growled to herself, ice blue cat eyes orienting to the front. She swerved around cars, with the gangsters closing in. Spotting a clear stretch ahead, she triggered the autopilot and drawing her twin barreled pistols, Gemini, she leaned back against the seat until her back caressed the leather. Her arms stretched out in front of her and she opened fire. Two of the eight went down, the bikes crashed into another, taking him out. Sitting up, she dropped pistols in the holsters on her thighs and took control of the bike. The attack confused her pursuers and it allowed her to put some more distance between them. But all too soon, they were closing in again. She heard a single gunshot and was amused that they dared to fire at her. Her amusement was short lived as the single shot scored its desired mark of her rear tire. The bike halted in its tracks and threw her. Flipping free, she landed neatly on her feet facing the remaining five who had been part of the larger force that had been after her in Mideel. They stopped their bikes surrounding her as she dimly heard her own crash into the wall behind her. She faced off with them, unafraid. Since birth, she had never known fear and like now, she was more than willing to fight to the end. She knew the reason they were after her. It was because of Lucifer, the demon she was tied to. Since birth, Luci was her best friend, her guardian, and her older brother.

"You're surrounded with nowhere to run. You can't out run us now so hand it over." The leader growled, inching his bike closer to her.

She bared her feline fangs and snarled. "Over my dead body!" She challenged. Five guns were leveled at her.

"You sure about that?" The leader mused.

"The one that hits me, gets to take it from me." She smirked. All five guns opened fire and quick as lightening, she had her staff out and blocking every shot. Five sets of eyes popped in surprise. She leaned on her staff. "Care to try again?" Guns were reloaded and fired again. She repeated her performance. Four sets of jaws dropped and the leader looked furious. Her feline ears flicked and her keen hearing registered a single silenced shot as her eyes spotted one of the men on her right fall from his bike. The leader turned his attention to this new threat. She looked as well to see a white male standing there with a sniper rifle on his shoulder. He had a head of red hair and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. Red markings under his eyes caught her attention. He wore a pair of black pants with a matching black jacket. A white shirt was untucked and black shoes were on his feet. A cigarette dangled from smiling lips. He jumped down from where he had been standing and Kit could estimate his height, which was two inches taller than her. She had to admit, the guy was kinda cute.

"Pretty good shot, doncha think?" He grinned.

"This was my fight." Kit growled in reply.

"No harm in evening the odds, is there?" He replied with a smirk.

"No." Kit answered with a shake of her head. "You just stand back and let me have fun." Crouching, she leapt at the leader. He raised his gun and fired. She sidestepped, the bullets flying past her, and aimed for him. Her claws sliced the gun in half. With a yelp, he dropped it. She worked her way around the group, disabling weapons as she went.

FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII

Reno watched the woman fight and fought to contain a whistle. Damn, this woman was something else. His green eyes were locked on her figure, dressed in all black: black leather jacket that showed a black tank top underneath, black jeans, black combat boots. Even her long hair was black. The only pieces of jewelry on her was a pair of ruby stud earrings and a gold collar around her neck with strange etchings on it. Her eyes were an odd color, a very light blue. But that wasn't the only thing that stood out about her. She had feline features: black ears, black tail, silver claws, gleaming white fangs, and cat eyes. All in all, Reno had to admit, she was a beauty. He tapped the communicator at his ear.

"Yo Rude, you watching this?"

"Unfortunately." His partner quipped. He was across the area, watching.

"You gotta admit, she can kick some ass." Reno smirked.

"I won't deny it, the woman is a fighter." Rude replied. "Just keep focused."

Reno had to suppress a laugh. His partner knew him like a book. It was true, his mind had gone elsewhere concerning the raven haired beauty. Now wasn't the time to indulge in such things. Taking a draw on his cigarette, he regained focus on the objective: keeping an eye on her. A few months ago, Yuffie had relayed a message from Cid saying to keep an eye on Kit when she made it there. Tsung had them, along with Elena, keep an eye on the routes into Midgar, looking for a woman matching Kit's description. By what Yuffie had told Tsung, she would make a perfect candidate for the Turks. They had noticed her fly in a few minutes ago on her bike and managed to keep up with the tail end of her pursuers.

"Her bike's something, huh?" Reno mused.

"Indeed. I wonder if she built it herself?" Rude answered. Reno could hear the appreciation in his voice.

"Her bike would make Cloud jealous, no?" Reno chuckled and he heard Rude chuckle in reply.

"Fenrir is fast." Rude agreed.

"And I bet you hers is faster." Reno replied.

"How much are you willing to let go of this time?" Rude asked.

"Ten spot here and now." Reno answered without a moment's thought.

"That confident, are you?" Rude mused.

"Yup. We've seen Cloud's bike in action, I'm willing to bet hers is better." Reno told him as their target finished with the gang and stepped back. "Looks like she's done. Shall we join her?"

"Let's see what she does first." Rude answered.

FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII

Finished, Kit stepped back and regarded the remains. Bodies lay next to heavily damaged bikes. Her pulse raced with adrenaline. She felt satisfied, somehow. These had been the last ones, hanging on until the end. She made sure they went quickly. Hopefully, for a while, she'd be safe.

**_'You know that's not the case. More will be sent after you.'_** Came the voice of Lucifer in the recesses of her mind.

She sighed._ 'I know, Luci. I can always hope anyway.'_ Out of the corner of her eye, she looked over at the redhead, really examining him. Green eyes calmly watched her and she found that unnerving. Her tail flicked with her aggitation. _'What do you think he wants?'_

She felt the demon looking him over. **_'Not sure, but I don't think it has anything to do with me. You might want to ask.'_**

_'For some reason, he intrigues me.' _Kit remarked.

**_'Just keep on your guard.' _**Lucifer reminded her.

_'Always, Luc, always.' _She answered as she turned toward him. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"We were told to keep an eye out for you." The redhead answered. Her ears flicked and she spun to face a dark skinned man landing neatly on his feet a distance from her. He was dressed the same way as the redhead except his shirt was tucked in and he wore sunglasses.

Kit lit a cigarette as she kept her vision on both of them. "Really. By who?"

"You might know him. Cid Highwind." The redhead answered.

Her eyes shot to his. "Cid?" The surprise was evident in her voice. "How do you know Cid?"

"AVALANCHE and the Turks go back a ways." He replied with a smile. "Since you know Cid, you might also know Yuffie Kirasagi. After you ran into trouble in Rocket Town, she came here and alerted us to keep an eye out for you and told us why. She told our leader how you fought and he thinks you'll do well as a Turk."

Kit fully faced him with her ears tuned to the other. "Why should I join you? I've done well enough on my own."

"For one thing, it will scare off anyone brave enough to come after you again. Turks are a force to be reckoned with when one of our own is threatened." He told her.

"I'm not afraid of them." Kit answered simply.

"Due to what Yuffie told us, they've been after you for years. You could use a long needed break."

"Did she tell you everything about me?"

"Get her drunk on saki and she'll tell you anything." He answered with a smile.

Kit shook her head, chuckling. "True, she will." It was true, the little ninja was prone to a loose tongue when she got drunk enough. Kit had the delightful amusement of finding that out. Oh, the things she told that night! For fun one night, her, Yuffie, Cid, Shera, and Kit's brother Sora had played a drinking game. Kit collapsed in laughter every time she remembered the things Yuffie said. "How much do you actually know about me?"

"Only what she knew. You're a little like Vincent Valentine, in possession of a demon. It's what those guys were after."

"I don't know Vincent but it is true. Lucifer is his name." She lifted a hand to her collar and it glowed. A black shadow appeared next to her and gradually took on the form of a tall male human with black bat wings and full claws instead of hands. A black reptilian tail emerged. Eyes glowed red and fangs peaked over his bottom lip. "Gentlemen, meet Lucifer, my guardian, best friend, and older brother." The demon swept out his wings and bowed.

**"Greetings gentlemen. I am Lucifer, Kit's guardian."** His voice was deep and held a slight growl.

"Kit huh?" The redhead mused as Lucifer disappeared in a burst of shadows.

"That's my name. Kittiana Mitchells." Kit replied.

He nodded. "I'm Reno and my partner is Rude." He answered. "Now with the introductions out of the way, our offer."

"Give me time to think."

He nodded. "You got a place to crash?"

She shook her head. "I just got into town a few minutes ago and I've been on the run, never staying long in one place. Just long enough to grab a meal and refuel then I'm moving again." Kit told him.

"I know a place you can crash for the night. Let me make a quick call." Reno told her, digging a cell phone out of his jacket and dialing a number. Kit turned her attention to the other. Reno said his name was Rude.

"So, you're Rude." No answer. "Strong, silent type, arn't ya?" Still no answer. "Your partner does enough talking for the both of you, don't he?" That time, he smiled, agreeing with her. "That's what I thought." Her ears flicked as she heard the sound of a phone snapping shut and turned to him.

"It's set. AVALANCHE's Tifa Lockheart says you can crash at Seventh Heaven tonight. Cloud's out on delivery and Denzel's visiting Marlene in Corel."

Kit smiled. "Thank you." She walked over to her bike and righted it, checking out the rear tire. It looked whole, as it should. The tires had been expensive as hell but they had paid for themselves within a few days' time, leading her over ragged terrain without damaging the tires. A special chemical within the tires allowed them to close up the hole after taking a shot like they had. "Lead the way, if you will."

* * *

And so, the rewritten version of Strength Within commences, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of Strength Within. As you can see, chapter 2 is different compared to the old version. By the old chapter 2, Kit had already met Tsung, Elena, and Rufus. And Lucifer didn't speak until the old chapter 2. Here, Kit meets Tifa and Lucifer is a bit of a pervert, which does not sit well with his mistress. Enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 2

"What exactly, do Turks do?" Kit asked as she walked beside Reno.

"Turks do a lot of stuff, mainly we're called in when regular SOLDIER troops can't handle it. We also do spywork and the like. We're also Shinra's interrogators and personal assassins." Reno answered.

Kit paused long enough to light a cigarette before resuming walking, guiding her bike with one hand. "Sounds kinds fun." When Reno looked at her, she smiled. "After so many years of fighting just to survive, I came to enjoy it. Sometimes, when I was in the mood, I would lead my pursuers around in a fun game of chase before I doubled back and tore them apart."

"Yuffie might have let slip something along the lines of that." Reno commented, lighting a cigarette.

"Kinda figured she did. What's the rest of AVALANCHE like?" Kit asked. "I only know Cid and Yuffie from when me and my younger brother stayed there for a bit. Cid had been an old friend of my fathers." Her eyes dropped and their color softened.

"Cloud Strife is like the unofficial leader of the group. He wields this huge sword." He leaned towards her. "Personally, I think he's trying to compensate for something." Kit giggled.

"Damn, that must be one big sword then." She snickered.

"If you don't mind me askin', where's your brother?"

"He died back at Rocket Town. A gang tried to ambush me one night and Sora with Cid and Yuffie fought them to give me time to escape." Kit answered, a single tear falling.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Reno's voice was soft.

"Thank you. Because of his sacrifice, my life is worth even more now and I will fight to my last breath to live for him." She responded. "Tell me about the others."

"Tifa is like his girlfriend. She's good at martial arts. Her punches pack a wallop, believe me. Denzel, the boy I mentioned, she kind of adopted him and he lives with her. Seventh Heaven is a bar, they live above it. As for the rest, Barret is a good friend of hers. He's actually the one who formed AVALANCHE. Their original goal was to stop Shinra, now they're helping us." He chuckled. "Vincent, another one I mentioned earlier, is good with a gun. He's also able to transform into a powerful demon he calls Chaos."

He went on and explained every member of AVALANCHE to her. After, they lapsed into cheerful conversation, arriving a few minutes later at what Kit guessed was Seventh Heaven. Leaving her bike at the curb, she followed Reno as he walked inside, knocking at the door as he did.

"Tifa!" He called.

"Hang on Reno, I'll be down in a minute." A voice called from upstairs. A moment later, a woman close to Kit's height descended the stairs.

**_'Damn. What's her breast size?' _**Kit heard Lucifer comment with a wolf whistle.

_'Shut up Luci! I don't wanna hear your perv comments. As of now, she's a friend and I forbid you to say anything concerning her breasts.' _Kit growled.

**_'Jealous, are we?'_**

Kit snorted. _'Like hell! She may be a martial artist, but I know I can take her and then some.'_

**_'If you say so.'_**

The woman looked Kit over and smiled. "This your new friend Reno?" She asked.

"Tif, this is Kit. She's a friend of Cid's and Yuffie's."

"Oh, you're the one they kept telling me about. It's nice to finally meet you." She held out a hand.

Kit shook the hand. "I've heard a lot about the rest of AVALANCHE from them, but not a lot. It's good to finally come face to face with them." Kit answered with a smile.

"Hope all of its good. With Cid and Yuffie, there's no telling."

"It was all good things. Cid talked about you a lot. I got the intention he saw you as a sister." Kit answered. Tifa smiled.

"That's sweet of him. Let's get you settled." She looked up at Reno. "You two coming back for her tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll be around at this same time." Reno answered.

Tifa looked at Kit. "If I may ask, what happened to you?"

"Transform materia that went master as I was using it. When it went master, the effects stuck." Kit replied.

"Interesting." Reno mused. "Never known that to happen before."

"There's a first time for everything," Kit answered with a smile.

"That's true, too." He smiled back, tilting his head to her.

**FFVII*FFVII*FFVII*FFVII*FFVII*FFVII*FFVII**

Reno and Rude left and Tifa took Kit upstairs after she had retrieved her pack from her bike.

"I know you're eager for a shower." The other woman smiled.

"Oh yeah, it's been a while since I last had a shower. When you're constantly on the run like I was, you tend to forgo the pleasantries a shower can bring for safety."

"Why are you being chased? Reno didn't mention why."

Kit tapped her collar once again and Lucifer emerged. "Tifa, this is Lucifer. He's the reason why I'm being chased. Lucifer, this is Tifa."

Lucifer bowed with his wings as far as they could go in the small space. "Pleasure."

Tifa blinked in mild surprise, then she managed a small smile as Lucifer went back into his housing.

"You're being chased because of him?" She asked and Kit nodded.

"Lucifer is very powerful for a demon. Once people heard how powerful he was, they sought to take him from me and use his power for their own uses." Kit replied.

Tifa opened a door, revealing a white bathroom. "Here's the bathroom. Towels and such are in the closet. Take your time. If you feel hungry after feel free to come downstairs and eat."

"Thank you Tifa." Kit smiled. Tifa smiled back and left Kit to her shower. Lucifer emerged and disappeared to give her privacy. Kit didn't mind Luci being in the collar when she bathed, and had told him so on many occasions, but the demon insisted on being elsewhere when she did. This time, Kit was actually glad of that tiny detail, it let her think about the redhead and his offer.

_'Hey Luci,' _Kit asked as she stepped under the water and stood there for a minute, letting the water cascade over her. The hot water did wonders to her muscles, relaxing them and she could practically feel the dirt and grime falling from her body.

**_'Hmm?' _**The demon answered.

_'What did you think of Reno and his offer?' _Kit picked up the shampoo and sniffed at it before taking a generous amount to her hair. It smelled like lavender.

**_'With the offer, take it. He is right, you will be protected if you join a high ranked group as Shinra's Turks. No one will dare to come after me while you are under their protection. As for Reno, he has begun to interest me as well. I get this feeling in the back of my mind that I can't seem to pin down.' _**Lucifer told her.**_ 'What do you think of him?'_**

_'I won't deny it, he's cute. But last time I let my heart lead me, it got broken. If I accept his offer, I'm going to watch how things play out between us before I take any other action.' _Kit replied.

**_'That sounds like a good idea.' _**Lucifer replied.

**FFVII*FFVII*FFVII*FFVII*FFVII*FFVII*FFVII**

She fell asleep that night in the most comfortable bed she had slept in in a while, with Lucifer, in his panther form laid out next to her.

Dawn shed its light in the window and Kit stared wideeyed at Lucifer.

**"What's the matter?" **He asked, voice soft.

"I had that dream again."

**"The mysterious lover one?" **

Kit nodded. "This time, I actually saw his face. You won't believe who it is." Lucifer waited for her to speak again. "It was Reno."

Lucifer's red feline orbs blinked.** "You're kidding."**

Kit shook her head. "I don't kid with anything like this." She responded.

Lucifer sat up and his black feline tail curled over his paws. He closed his eyes and thought. After a minute, he opened them again. **"There's only one reason I can think of why it would be revealed to you now. He's the one."**

"You think so?"

**"It's the only reason I can think of." **He replied. **"Just be careful. You might never know."**

Kit reached over and rubbed an ear. "I know Luci, I'm always careful."

Kit spent the next morning and afternoon helping out Tifa in the bar. She was behind the bar, flipping drinks, when her ears flicked, alerting someone she knew was in the room. Quick eyes looked up and scanned the dim interior. Almost automatically, she spotted Reno's red head. She lifted a hand to him and saw him spot her. With Rude, they made their way over to her.

"Well?" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

"We're in." Kit replied with a grin. "Anything I need to do before it becomes official?"

"Just the basic tests: accuracy and hand to hand combat." Reno answered.

"When does it start?"

"Whenever you wish." Reno answered.

Kit looked over at Tifa. The woman smiled and gave her a nod. "Go ahead. I can take care of everything. Good luck."

"Thanks Tif. Don't call Cid or Yuffie just yet, I want to call them myself with the good news."

"I won't." She smiled. Kit picked up her bag where she had dropped it a few hours prior to taking her post behind the bar and followed Reno and Rude outside. Her eyes trailed over the two bikes placed next to hers. One looked it was built more for speed while the other was built for silence. She wasn't really surprised when Reno fired up the fast looking one.

"Something told me you were a speed demon." Kit mused, climbing on her own and firing it up. The engine burst into life with a might roar.

"How can you ride? I could have sworn your rear tire got busted." Reno commented, looking her bike over.

Kit smirked. "You didn't see things. My rear tire did get shot at. They cost me out the ass, but my tires are specially designed to withstand any minor damage they take. A special chemical in the tires closed up the gunshot hole."

"How'd you manage to get a set of those?" Reno's green eyes about popped with shock and surprise.

"Cid got 'em from a friend of his." She replied.

"You know his name by chance?"

"Reeve, Reeve Tustei." Kit told him.

"We know the guy. Head of the WRO." Reno grinned as Rude led the three of them through town.

Kit nodded. "Oh. Any chance I can meet him? I'd like to thank him for getting these. These tires have gotten me out of more tight spots than I care to remember."

"It's possible. He often appears at Shinra to meet with Rufus on stuff." Reno replied. "There's a good chance you'll meet him when we get to Shinra."

* * *

I am slowly and carefully rewriting every chapter and this will not be a marysue. If you stick with me on this story, you'll find that out.


	3. Message from the desk of Kit

For those of you who don't check my profile for updates, I'll post them in this Author's Note which will be attached with every fic I have.

* * *

Due to lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing these fics listed below. Anyone who is interested may adopt these ideas and use them. Just message me first.

Heritage - Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core - Genesis/OFC - Kit is the only female cadet at the Academy. When Hojo's new Crimson Mako causes her families heritage to activate, Kit is sent on the adventure of her life. Follow her journey.

The Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna - Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Kihanna is turned and seaks out her friends for help. Journey with her as they track her convertor across the globe.

Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story - Pitch Black/ Riddick - Toombs/OFC - I'm at it again! After watching Chronicles of Riddick nonstop one weekend, I came to like one character and decided to give the poor guy some love. Read what happens when my girl meets him at Crematoria.

Skyriders - Beyblade - Enrique/ OFC - A new blading team enters the European Grand Prix. Follow them as they try to reach their goal as Champions while at the same time, battling an evil force in the world of bitbeasts.

Sugar & Spice - Vocaloids - According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?

* * *

There are two I may discontinue or rewrite

Wolves of the Uchihas - Naruto - Kakashi/OFC/Deidara - While searching for her cousin, Kisara realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! Oh,boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right choice? Read to find out!

Midnight Flames - Kingdom Hearts - Axel/OFC - Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world, a world she could have sworn was just a game. Follow her as she makes her first friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret.

* * *

I have decided to rewrite Yin and Yang, my Xialon Showdown fic since it seems a bit marysueish to me.

* * *

I will not post another chapter of my Hellsing fic, Ace in the Wings, until I get at least 5 reviews as the next chapter is a lemon and my overall first. five reviews will give me enough encouragement to upload it.

* * *

As for my Drabbles of a Midgarian Authoress, I think I'll turn that into an upload point for a couple single chapter deals I have that range throughout my files and I just want to get them off my computer. If you like the ideas in each chapter and you want to turn them into actual fics, go ahead, just message me first.

* * *

On a side note, I'm not quite sure what to do with Strength Within, as somehow, between the transfer from my laptop to my older desktop, the original file got lost. If someone wants to pick up the idea, drop me a line.

* * *

And lastly, I have another Hellsing fic I am almost done with titled Project Combination Safeguard and I am requesting help with the final chapters as they include big fights. I would like someone who is familiar enough with Alucard and the Hellsing Ultimate 'verse and knows how to script fights to give me a hand.

* * *

Well, that's it for my announcement. I know several of you actually liked a fic or two and I am deeply sorry to dissappoint you with this piece of news. Be assured though, I will keep the files to these stories on my computer, rereading them from time to time, and if I actually do get my inspiration back where I can rewrite them better than ever and actually finish, all of you will be the first ones to know.


End file.
